


Tired of existing forever

by chester_god_0



Category: Greek Mythology
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chester_god_0/pseuds/chester_god_0
Summary: After seeing the world develop around them, the gods can't take it anymore and decide to join the humans. But godly power can't just be erased.





	Tired of existing forever

The clothes dry nearly immediately in the hot desert air.   
An explosion echoes in the distance, disrubting the calm. I feel its vibrations on my skin. A shallow feeling in my stomach makes me feel weak. Is that guild? But it isn't my responsibility anymore, and the clothes won't hang themselves.  
The sound of an engine makes me turn to the side. A motorcycle is approaching. It stops next to the gas pump and the figure rising from it walks towards the door and knocks. I watch from the flat roof.  
My heart is racing but I go down the stairs slowly. Maybe my time has finally come. But it doesn't matter anymore. I don't matter anymore.   
I open the door and before me stands a human. She looks surprised, as if she didn't expect me like this. But she also looks determined. I know why she's here.  
“No more gas left,” I say emotionless. I try to close the door but she puts her foot between the door and door frame. With a defeated sigh, I open again.  
“I've looked everywhere for you, King-”   
“I'm not a king”, I interrupt her,” and I know why you're here, but there's nothing I can do.” I let go of the door to sit down in the living room. She follows me.  
“But you are the most powerful god there is! There must be something you can do to get your throne back!”  
I sigh. They still don't understand. “We decided to give humans godly powers because we were tired. Of our existance. Give them time and they too will grow tired.”  
She looks exasperated. “But in the meantime they are destroying the world. Cities collaps, continents sink and the humans die.”  
When will she finally understand? We can do nothing.  
“You could reunite with the other former gods. Start a revolution. Many people would join you.”  
I stay quiet.  
“How are you not affected? This is all your doing. You decided to give the god's powers to humans! You decided to retire! I bet you didn't even think it through!”, she's angry at me. I just crushed all the hope she had.  
“I used to look up to the gods. You were all really cool. But now you won't take the blame for your own actions. You just sit back and wait for what will happen!”  
I turn to look at her. “You didn't look up to us. You just wanted someone to believe in, to take the blame when something went wrong,” I turn to look away,” No one saw me as a king. They thought I was a stupid goofball who only cared for power. I took the blame for every little thing that happened to every human. I was seen as the bad guy...”  
She doesn't say anything.  
“Either way, none of the gods can do anything now. We are humans, like you. We gave all our powers to others.”  
I step to look out the window. Miles of sand and smoke rising from the horizon.  
“But you are the King of Gods! You are Zeus!”  
I haven't been called that for a long time. With a sad grin I turn my head to face her.  
“Not anymore.”


End file.
